


Blood Jewel

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Jewel Of An Empire [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Altean Emperor Lance (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Blood, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Narti Lived Bitch (Voltron), straight up murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Those that have caused harm, will be dealt harm





	Blood Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot I thought of cause tbh I need me some BAMF Lance every few days or I will perish.
> 
> This was mostly self indulgent and just for fun because I like playing around with "what ifs"
> 
> If people like this though I think I could consider doing a series of it.

 

Iridescent blue nails, more like claws than anything, tapped against the arm of a regal throne. The polished marble of it a mix of black and gold, a sharp contrast to the garb worn by the person sitting on it.

The person sitting in it was by all means beautiful, dark, warm skin with a pretty face framed by short, dark brown strands of hair, blue eyes bright and sharp looking, dark, long lashes making them stand out. His Altean markings were a bright blue, looking as if they were in an ever glowing state.

He was dressed in light, royal robes, a mix of black, white and blue, gold jewelry adorning his fingers, neck and ears, pretty gold pins twisted through a few locks of hair that were just long enough to hold them. Small gold chains in a sort of netting were laid atop his head, a few chains hanging down his face just brushing the top of his cheek markings and the edge of his ears.

Along with his looks the empire he'd forged behind him was powerful, made up of many races and with time and gathered resources it was just as if not more powerful than the Galran Empire. This sort of power found the Altean with many offers, some royal families offering their sons' and daughters' hand in marriage, in the hopes of forming an alliance. He'd deny them of course, but the alliances were always forged anyway, his empire offering protection and help for the smaller ones against the Galra. His generosity, powerful empire, and beauty were highly sought for throughout the universe, catching the attention of many far and wide.

Which is why the Altean currently found the prince of the Galran Empire kneeling at his feet, smile sly and eyes charming as he tried to sweeten the deal of his offer, his three generals showing the same respect behind him.

There was silence among the court, everyone watching curiously and awaiting their emperor's answer.

"I...appreciate your offer of marriage Prince Lotor, but I must refuse. I would be more than happy to forge an alliance with you on different terms however." He spoke at last, watching for the Galran prince's reaction.

His smiled had gone down a touch, eyes now cold but his face stone firm, trying his best to not appear disrespectful to the Altean.

"No disrespect emperor, but if I may ask why you have chosen to deny my offer?" Lotor asked, a bright anger rolling through him at having been denied by such a beautiful, refined creature, his anger masked quite effectively from outside eyes.

"Let's discuss this somewhere more private then if you wish to know. Kolok would you be a dear and insure that the gardens are clear?" The Altean spoke to a female to his left, mixed Galran from the looks of it. She nodded her head and disappeared into a hallway, towards the gardens he supposed.

"Lotor come with me, alone please." The emperor spoke, eyeing Lotor's generals who had made a move to follow him.

Lotor kept them at bay, motioning for them to stand down as he followed the Altean to the gardens, his robes flowing behind him ever gracefully, making for an ethereal sight when they finally emerged into the bright, lush gardens of the palace. The light from the suns making the Altean's skin look warm and tempting, hair shining gold specks here and there, markings contrasting beautifully with his skin.

An ethereal sight indeed.

The Altean led him to a smooth stone bench, picking a fruit or two from the low hanging branches of the brightly colored trees that dotted the garden, handing one of the fruits to Lotor, who accepted it graciously, fingers lingering on warm brown skin.

The emperor drew away quickly, sitting on the bench and patting the space next to him for Lotor to sit. The prince did so, taking a bite from the offered fruit, the taste sweet with a tinge of sour covering his tongue.

"May I ask why you denied my offer?" Lotor asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure you're aware that your father destroyed my home planet Altea and everyone on it at the time, my family included. This act was in response to Alfor destroying your planet, after evacuating and saving everyone on it when the rift threatened to swallow it whole."

Lotor listened, grip tightening on his fruit and fist clenching in his lap, cautious but pretty sure of where this conversation was going.

"So I'm sure you can imagine the anger I harbor towards him. And while you have not committed nearly the same atrocities he has you are still Zarkon's son, and I refuse to affiliate myself in a familial way with that monster, no offense." He added as an afterthought.

Lotor nodded, anger broiling in his gut now, more for his father than towards the jewel that sat next to him. His anger geared towards the missed chance of having such a beautiful creature hanging off his arm like a trophy, something to be admired and looked at by all in envy and jealousy alike.

"Besides, if I were to accept your offer how would I have gotten you alone like this?" The Altean said next to him with a grin, taking out a data pad from his robes.

Lotor didn't have time to react before he froze, mind growing blank yet buzzing with activity, feeling muddled and fuzzy all at once. There was a solid presence at his back, what felt like claws pressing into his neck.

"Now if you wouldn't mind putting down all the locations of the Galran Empire's resources, outposts, major communication hubs and quintessence supply lines I'd be most grateful." The emperor said sickly sweet, handing Lotor the data pad and grinning when he began to start putting down information immediately.

 

A varga later and he was done, the emperor taking the data pad and standing up, skimming through it and humming appreciatively.

"This will do nicely, do with him what you will, it's not like I can order you around anyway." He spoke to the third person that stood behind Lotor the whole time.

There was the sound of a blade being unsheathed, and a sickening crack and crunch of armor and bone as it was forced into the prince's chest all the way through, the Galran prince choking on his own blood as he dropped forward when the person actually let him go, looking down at the body with disdain, or as much disdain as one could show with no eyes to speak of.

"There will be a ship ready if you wish to leave-" He stopped in his speaking as the person kneeled down at his feet, arm over their chest in his Empire's way of salute.

"I thought you didn't want to join? You seemed adamant about not wanting to join when we first brought you here and got you all patched up." He said puzzled.

 _Did not want his death stained under your command, this way his blood is on my hands._ She signed, keeping her head down as she waited his response.

"That's...actually quite brilliant, this way if the Galran Empire wants revenge they have no choice but to go after you instead of my own Empire. Are you sure this is what you want? And what about the others, I'm sure they won't be too happy to find their liege dead." He questioned, hip cocked and finger tapping his chin in thought.

_I am sure of what I want. And the others will follow under you if I reveal myself to them. While they may seem loyal to the Galran Empire their loyalties are far deeper to their sisters._

"Of course. Well then Narti, I welcome you under our ranks."

***

Lance was walking down the hallway in a rush, robes billowing out behind him in a flurry of black, white, and blue. He was looking over the data pad from earlier, having already sent a copy of the information to his advisors and commanders for use.

So engrossed in the information he didn't see the person blocking his way and bumped right into them, the only reason he hadn't fallen due to their arms encircling his waist, holding him close.

"You come here often?" They said, getting a laugh out of the Altean.

"That's my line you giant goof. You can't just go stealing my best lines."

Keith looked at him, eyes dancing with mirth and smile light and private. "Why not? They work pretty well, your words if I remember correctly." He said, nuzzling gently against Lance's cheek, the scent of sun and fruit still fresh on his warm skin.

"Yeah, I wasn't wrong though." He laughed, hugging his arms around Keith's neck as he let the Galra scent him.

"Negotiations went well then?" Keith asked, his voice, although level, was strained. Obviously still on the offensive of the marriage proposal that Lance was offered earlier. Although by who he didn't know, Lance having sent him away off planet during that time. He knew Keith got a little too sword happy when Lance had to attend to proposals such as those, he'd almost made a mess of a few negotiations because of it without even doing anything. Apparently he was too intimidating for most to handle if they were in the same room as him.

Lance never saw it though, Keith always seemed like a soft teddy bear than anything, a little rough around the edges sure but soft nonetheless. At least towards him, then again they've been through enough that it really wasn't a surprise that Keith allowed himself to open up to Lance so easily.

Keith kissed the corner of his mouth, Lance turning his head to get a proper kiss and laughing into it when a slow rumble started up in Keith's chest.

"Goddess I love you." Lance said, sighing softly when they broke the kiss, Keith peppering soft kisses all over his face, Lance's dark cheeks getting darker with blush.

"I know." Keith hummed, laughing when Lance halfheartedly pushed him away, palms pressed against the galra's face in a weak attempt to keep him at bay.

"Now let me go, I have stuff to do. And no its not you right now." He laughed, seeing Keith pout. He gave him one final kiss, an unspoken promise of more later, leaving his mate to meet with a few of the commanders to plan their next move.

Keith watched him go, a small warmth filling his chest as he looked at Lance, turning to go and train the new recruits when the Altean turned out of sight down another hall.


End file.
